I Won't Miss
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: C.C. thought that she would have to endure the pain of eternity in solitude. But a man with power that defied logic was determined to save her from that fate. A fate that seemed impossible. But then again, he is the impossible. (Blink And You Miss side story) (Flash Lelouch)


**This story right is a sort of Sequel/Prequel to ****_Blink And You Miss_****. That will make sense as you read on. Or it might not. Time travel is weird.**

**I do not own Code Geass. Nor do I own any Flash elements presented here. They are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

Where did it all go so wrong? How did she get here? Tied to a stake on a stage, about to be lit aflame.

The nun had promised to save her. To guide her. But in the end, all she cared about was her own goal. Her death.

And the gift she had received? The power to make anyone love her? It was gone. And now the people of the town were free of any infatuation they may have felt for her. All that was left was an inability for her to die, and a town full of angry confused people.

They wanted to know how a slave girl had suddenly gained the adoration of anyone she met. It defied all logic that they knew of, so there was only one answer.

Witchcraft.

She could offer no other explanation. None that they could believe at least. So she had no method of restraining them. She could only wait for her punishment to come.

The head priest of the local church stood upon the stage.

"My fellow people! We stand here today to judge this girl. A girl who has robbed us of our minds for years. She stole our money, our gifts, our men. But she did take anything by force. No! She sullied our souls, made us slaves to her will!"

The crowd jeered at every word. Widows, elders and even children joined in the screams. They cursed her very existence, calling the spawn of Satan himself. Some entertained themselves by tossing objects at her. Fruits, rocks, even emptied bottles. It didn't matter. Any mark left would be gone in seconds. A final 'gift' from the nun.

"The theft and deceptions from this girl are possible because of one thing. Witchcraft!" the mayor bellowed. "She is an offense to God! A crime against nature itself!"

"Burn her!" many among the crowd yelled. It soon became a chant echoed throughout the entire town. All of them wanted her dead. All of them would be disappointed.

"We know what we must do then, my fellow Christians!" the man cried as he walked to the side of the stage. He grabbed a lit torch that a peasant handed him.

She closed her eyes. She knew this wouldn't be her end. But deep down, she harbored a hope that it would. She hoped beyond reason that the nun had been wrong. That death would claim her, and end the nightmare she was living in. But she knew better. The curse she had been given would ensure her life. And prolong her suffering.

She inhaled a breath, and waited for the flames to spread and her pain to start.

"And so, my people, let us make haste to ensure that this witch will... burn?" the priest said, his voice turning to confusion.

A confusion she shared in when she opened her eyes to see.

A young man was climbing the stage. He wore the robes and hood of a peasant, but he did not carry himself like one. His stride displayed confidence and finesse, not a common trait among the poor.

"Young man! What do you thing you are doing?" the balding priest yelled. The young man stood above the stage, never turning to the priest.

"I am here to free her" he said, looking towards the girl in binds. Said girls eyes widened in surprise

Save her? Was the man a fool? He would stand against an an entire town of people and declare his intention to save a witch? Did he intend to die with her?

"What foolishness is this?!" the old priest cried in outrage. "Free a devilish creature? What would compel you to speak such nonsense?"

"The fact that I base my decision on logic and knowledge, unlike yourself who acts based on ignorance and superstition" the stranger said. The crowd was thunderstruck at the declaration, including the girl herself. Who was this stranger, and what was his plan?

The priest trembled in fury. "You... You are consorting with the witch! You are here to assist her in killing us!"

"I have no intention of harming anyone. Just let me leave with her, and all of you will be able to continue living n peace" the stranger calmly retorted.

The response fro the priest was not as calm. "Lies! You are nothing more than a demon answering the call of your wicked mistress!" He turned to the crowd. "Seize him!"

Within seconds, six of the men had climbed the stage and surrounded the stranger. If the stranger felt fear for his life, he did not show it. He remained as still as a statue, presenting no reaction to his situation.

"Careful, this one might be dangerous. Like the girl there" one of the townsmen said.

The mentioned girl had a face of worry and guilt. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be burned at the stake. She was supposed to pay for the crimes she stood accused of. No one else was supposed to suffer for her. She did feel some appreciation towards this stranger, as foolish as she was. He was willing to stand for her, for whatever foolish reason. But now he was going to pay for his foolishness.

Said stranger looked to the priest. "Call them off. I already said that I don't want trouble. Just let us leave in peace. Please."

"Enough of your dastardly tongue!" You must both burn! Only then will the greatness of God shine upon us again!" the priest yelled.

"You heard the man boy. Time for you to join your mistress" one of the hostile men said. All six began closing in on the stranger.

The boy held down his head. "I am sorry" he said. The girl was confused by that. What was he sorry about?

"Sorry for yourself? For being so stupid?" one of the men asked jokingly. The rest of the men shared a chuckle.

"No. I'm sorry for you six, who chose to obey a dogmatic idiot like a dog" the stranger said. The men frowned.

"Sorry for us? What for?"

The stranger lifted up his head. His eyes were now on display. His glowing red eyes.

"Because you're already dead" he said with a sinister grin.

What happened next, the girl could hardly believe.

The strangers body was snow covered in red lightning. And when he moved, he did so with a speed none could follow, and few could comprehend. He encircled the six men, all of whom were now consumed by fear. One knelt down and begged God for forgiveness. It mattered nothing.

One by one, all six men had their necks snapped. Once they were dead on the floor, the lightening bolt moved to the priest, and grabbed him by the collar.

The crowd, now fearing that the devil himself had sent an agent to punish them for attempting to kill one of his followers, ran from the scene. Not even the bravest or dumbest among them stayed to risk the wrath of the lightening demon. That left only the powerful stranger, the priest, and the girl tied at the stake.

"What... what form of demon are you?" the priest asked as he looked in fear at the glowing red eyes of his attacker. The priest was shaking in fear.

"You, are going to abandon this idiocy" the stranger said in a new voice. Before, he spoke with the intelligence and control of an educated man. Now he spoke in a deep, monstrous tone. "You will let us leave, and never follow. If I learn that any harm has befallen her by your hand, then" he said as he placed a hand before the priests chest. He began vibrating his hand, at a speed that allowed it to phase.

"I will reach in your chest and tear our your heart if she is hurt. Am I clear?"

The priest could only muster a shaky "yes" as a response.

"Good then" the stranger said as he released the priest. The red glow left his eyes, and his voice returned to normal. "Leave."

The priest obeyed, and ran away like a rabbit from a wolf. The stranger watched him leave, before turning back to the girl at the stake.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved closer. His voice sounded much more concerned than before.

The girl could not respond. She was still reeling from what she had just witnessed. What was that? Actually, what was the stranger? He simply couldn't be human.

"Let me get you out" he said a she worked on the ropes securing her. Once he undid the ropes, he helped her stand.

She immediately broke from his grip. She moved back apprehensively.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"What am I? Bit of a rude question, don't you think?" he jokingly responded.

"You aren't human. No human can do what you just did" she responded.

"This coming from the fledgling immortal" he said. She moved back in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"It's simple. I know that because I know who you are- Cera. "

Her eyes widened in fear. "How do you know this? What...?"

"I'll answer your questions. I promise I will. I just want you to come with me" the stranger said, holding out his hand.

"And why should I?" Cera questioned.

"Do you honestly want to stay here? Besides, why would I go to the trouble of saving you just to hurt you?"

He had a point. But still she should probably be wary. Who knows what he has planned?

She took his hand.

"Thank you" he said. He then placed her hand behind his neck. She yelped as he then proceeded to life her off her feet.

"Hey! What are you doing" Cera asked as the stranger carried her in bridal style.

"Relax. This is just to ensure your safety. I suggest hanging on."

Cera was going to ask why, when she saw red lightning begin to appear on him again. He pushed one of his feet back, preparing to run.

Then he bolted.

He moved so fast that Cera could only see a distortion of the world. It was like a muddied painting that disappeared after less than a second. The only thing she could see with clarity was the hooded stranger himself.

After what seemed like ten seconds, he stopped running. He stooped at the top of a cliff, underneath a tree. He let her down.

"Wasn't so bad now what it?"

Cera chose not to dignify him with a response. In truth, she fond the experience to be exhilarating in a way. To be able to move so quickly. To be able to reach... here?

"Where are we?" she asked.

"About fifty miles away from the borders of that town" he calmly said.

"Fifty miles?! How?" Cera exclaimed in shock.

"Just sit down with me. I promised to give answers, remember?" the stranger said. He took a seat under the tree. Cera sat down next to him.

The stranger took off his hood, letting Cera finally see his face. He was much more handsome than she had been expecting, and younger. He seemed to be around her age. He had dignified features, with black hair and violet eyes. She was pleasantly surprised.

H e brushed his hair from his face. Cera coud see a ring on his right hand. One that a lightning bolt symbol embedded on it.

"Now, as to how I do what I do, it's because I'm connected to something called the Speed Force" he said.

"Speed Force?" Cera questioned.

"Yes. It is what allows me to move at velocities that no other human could possibly match. It grants me other abilities as well."

"Such as?" Cera asked.

"Phasing through solid objects, creating wind vacuums with my arms, throwing lighting, speed duplicates, age manipulation, and accelerated healing are a few" he informed.

"A few?!" Cera cried in shock. What else could he do?

"Well, the power most relevant to this situation would be time travel."

"Time travel?" Cera questioned. Did he mean he could actually...?

"Yes. You see, I'm actually from the future."

"What?"

"A few centuries from now actually."

Cera stood up to leave. She had enough.

"Where are you going?" the stranger asked.

"Away from here. I don't intend to listen to your story any longer."

"It's not a story, its true! I'm fro the future!" he exclaimed.

"You expect me to believe that?" Cera challenged.

"You want proof? Very well" the boy said. "You're name is Cera. You were a slave until the nun gave you the power of Geass. Your power was the ability to make people love you. But then, recently I'm assuming, the nun forced you to kill her and take her place. Am I missing anything?"

Cera could only stare in shock. She never met him, but he wasn't wrong on any account.

"If you are from the future, then why are you here?"

"For you" he stated simply. Seeing the confused frown on her face, he continued. "You matter to me Cera. More than anyone."

"Are you referring to this me? Or do mean me in...?" Cera's eyes widened in shock as she came to a horrible realization. "No. No" she whimpered.

"Cera. What's wrong?" the boy asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Tell me you're lying. Tell me you are lying!" she shouted.

"About what?"

"About the future! Tell me I'm not alive then! Centuries from now?! No! Tell me I break the nuns curse before then. Tell me I die. Tell Me!" Cera shouted, desperation and fear prevalent in her voice. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

The boy had a sad look on his face.

"Cera. You're the only person I can't lie to" he said.

Cera broke down in tears. She crumpled to her knees as the realization hit her. She would never break the curse. She would be doomed to the purgatory of eternal life. Her fate was now to endure the ravages of time until the end of time. Entirely alone.

"I won't lie to you. So believe me when I say that you won't be alone forever" the boy said. Cera looked up, and saw that he was kneeling down before her.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't endure immortality by yourself. I can travel through time. I can make sure that you don't."

Cera wasn't sure what to think. A stranger with power she had never seen had just told her that he was destined to live longer than she should. But now he was promising to help her.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why should I believe you? or trust you? Why would you even want to help me?"

The boy sighed. "I have an answer for you. But first I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"This will work best if you close you eyes. I promise I have no intention of hurting you" he explained.

Should she trust him? He had been truthful so far. But he could still just be tricking her. But what did she have to lose anymore?

So she decided to humor him, and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Perhaps she would open them to see him with a new strange ability. Maybe she would open them, and he would be gone. The first of many to leave her.

What she wasn't expecting was a pair of lips to meet hers.

She opened her eyes to see the boy kissing her.

She should push him back. She should curse him for taking advantage of her. She should make him leave and never return to her.

But she does none of that.

Instead, against her better judgement, she presses further into the kiss. He responds in kind, grabbing her back to join them more. For several minutes they lie there, lips joined in a bliss Cera was not expecting. But one she did not want to end.

The need for oxygen wins as the boy moves back.

"That is why I want to help" he says.

"To get more kisses?" Cera says before she can stop herself.

She is rewarded with an admittedly cute surprised look on his face.

"Not exactly. But I won't say no if you offer" he says. "I want to help you. So I intend to keep coming."

"What do you mean?" Cera asks.

"I have to go back to my own time. There are still things I have to take care off" he says.

Cera's eyes widen. He just kissed her, promising to help her, and now he'e leaving?

"But I will come back. I promise, I'll come to you whenever I have the chance."

He grabs her hand. "I swear, I'll do everything I can to protect you until we can properly meet. In my time" he says with a smile.

He begins to stand, letting go of her hand. Bu Cera grabs him again.

The boy looks at her. She is fighting back tears. But she is also smiling.

"I never got your name."

The boy smiles back. He brushes some of her hair behind her ear in a tender manner.

"My name is Lelouch" he tells her.

"Lelouch..." Cera whispers as he stands up.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a flash" Lelouch tells her with a grin on his face. He then takes a running position, and moves past her. She turns to see a red lightning bolt crossing more cliffs and covering so much distance before disappearing from view.

Cera remains in her spot, absorbing all that has happened. Her lips can still taste him. The boy, Lelouch. Despite herself, Cera finds herself taken by his words, and his promise.

For the first time since her trusted friend asked for death, Cera feels hope.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this intro seems rushed. I wrote it within a few hours after midnight. But enough about me.**

**This will be a series is side stories that take place before the story of Blink and You Miss. They also take place after the story, as the Lelouch presented here is much more experienced and capable with the Speed Force. Like I said, time travel is weird.**

**I should also give a shout out to my main inspiration for this side story. That would be the story _Blood, Love, and Promises_ by WBAD. I enjoy the stories WBAD produces, so I recommend checking them out. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews. Everything I've posted recently hasn't been getting many recently, and it's bumming me out. It also impairs my ability to improve my writing, so please leave reviews**

**Anyway, until next time.**


End file.
